lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Research (Legacy)
Research is a mechanic to unlock more abilities for your employees by spending LOB Points. This can include the type of weapons they can use, the amount available, the rate of healing in main department rooms and increases other values like the psychological and physical gauge. With each department gained, new research options are available to be purchased. Sometimes to purchase other researches, the player must have to meet some conditions, which usually are to have another active researches. Ex: To be able to purchase Stun Pistol Supply, Pistol Upgrade must be researched at least up to stage 1. Control Team Command Management (1 Stage - Cost: 4 LOB Points) "Reorganize the monitoring system. You will be able to manage 1,5x and 2x speed." Recovery Enhancement (3 Stages - Cost: 6/10/16 LOB Points) "It restores the health and mental strength of the standby employee more efficiently. As the research progresses, the employee physical strength and mental strength are restored more quickly." Melee Weapon Upgrade (3 Stages - Cost: 8/12/16 LOB Points) "Proceed with research on melee weapons. Level(2/3/4) melee weapons can be equipped to employees. The performance of melee weapons improved. Strengthened in Step 1, 3 reserach The melee weapon's attack and stun power is increased. Strengthened in Step 2, 4 reserach The melee weapon's attack speed is increased." Pistol Upgrade (4 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/16 LOB Points) "Proceed with research on pistol weapons. Level(1/2/3/4) pistol weapons can be equipped to employees. The performance of pistol weapons improved. Strengthened in Step 1, 3, 5 reserach Pistol weapon's attack and stun power is increased. Strengthened in Step 2, 4 reserach The pistol weapon's shot count and attack speed increase. The reload speed of the pistol weapon is reduced." Information Team Information Function (1 Stage - Cost: 4 LOB Points) "You will be able to see the hp gage of the escaped Abnormality by modifying the analysis algorithm." Abnormality Simulation (3 Stages - Cost: 8/12/16 LOB Points) "Perform Abnormality response simulations to help your employee respond to Abnormalities with higher levels of fear. As the research progresses, the mental damage that an employee receives when meeting an Abnormality with a high fear level is reduced." Mental Training (5 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/12/16 LOB Points) "Employee mentality training is going on. As the research progresses, employees' mental damage defenses increase. Mental Damage Defenses apply to mental damage that occurs during management and opression, and does not apply to mental damage caused by fear levels." Stun Pistol Supply (5 Stages - Cost: 6/8/10/12/16 LOB Points) "At the start of the study, you can equip a stun pistol to your employee. As research progresses, the number of pistols increases. Current stun pistol quantity: 3/5/7/10/20" Safety Team Physical Training (5 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/12/16 LOB Points) "Employee physical training is going on. As the research progresses, employees' physical damage defenses increase." Shield Upgrade (4 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/16 LOB Points) "Proceed with research on shield. Level(1/2/3/4) can be equipped to employees. The performance of shield is improved. Increases the shield's maximum hp, defense, and stun defense. The movement speed of the shield is faster than before." Shield Supply (4 Stages - Cost: 6/12/18/24 LOB Points) "Employees receive a shield. The amount of shield increases. Quantity of shield at next level: 2/4/7/17(+3)" Education Team Manual Distribution (3 Stages - Cost: 6/12/20 LOB Points) "Provide employees with work manuals so they can work efficiently. As the research progresses, the speed of the employee promotion will be faster." Machete Supply (5 Stages - Cost: 6/12/16/20/24 LOB Points) "Employees receive a machete. Employees will be able to equip machete, increasing the number of machetes. Quantity of machete at next research: 3/5/7/10/20" Automatic Pistol Supply (5 Stages - Cost: 6/12/16/20/24 LOB Points) "Employees receive a automatic pistol. Employees will be able to equip automatic pistol, increasing the number of automatic pistols. Quantity of automatic pistol at next research: 3/5/7/10/20" Category:Game Mechanics Category:Legacy